


Made of Trouble (and Snow)

by Colourful_skies



Series: The Watford School of Alchemy [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Crossover, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/pseuds/Colourful_skies
Summary: Baz and Simon’s animosity is beginning to thaw, unlike the ground. Forget alchemy class – today is a day for a snowball fight.“I’m still not used to thinking of Baz as an ally.What has it been – a month? My second-most-prolific source of mortal peril is now an ally. I know it sounds crazy, but he swore good intentions to Penny, and he really has been helpful.Today, though, he’s definitely up to something.”
Relationships: Future Roy/Ed but not here, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: The Watford School of Alchemy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Made of Trouble (and Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Carry On and FMA crossover! Familiarity with both canons would be useful, but I tried to keep it accessible.
> 
> I’ve already drafted a much longer fic in this AU for RoyEd week (alchemy school with Roy as headmaster/Mage-like figure and Ed as Magick professor). However, ideas for one-shots kept ricocheting in my brain and I wanted to do a SnowBaz-centric companion. Cue me learning about the Carry On Countdown. :) I’m not doing the full countdown this year, but I may join for a prompt or two.
> 
> Context: Eighteen years after FMAB’s Promised Day, same year as Carry On. Both students have a different backstory (not relevant here). Like alkahestry, Magick is an alternate art to alchemy. Simon POV. Basically G but rated T for very tame swearing, just in case.
> 
> Prompt: Dec. 4 “Crossover” (also slightly Dec. 5 “Fluff”)

I’m still not used to thinking of Baz as an ally.

What has it been – a month? My second-most-prolific source of mortal peril is now an ally. I know it sounds crazy, but he swore good intentions to Penny, and he really has been helpful.

Today, though, he’s definitely up to something.

He’s supposed to be halfway to Advanced Arrays by now – well, I should be too, but whatever – and he’s outside staring at the moat.

“What’re you doing?”

“Snow.” I seem to have startled him. Good.

“Playing hooky? Doesn’t seem like you.”

Baz scoffs. “I’ll be there.” His gaze softens as he looks around and past me. “But isn’t it beautiful?”

What? Oh, he means the snow. The ground is blanketed in it, the trees painted branch by branch. The moat is freshly frozen, by the looks of it. Flakes fall gracefully around us, and the merwolves are nowhere to be seen.

“It’s pretty nice,” I allow.

“Come off it,” says Baz, stepping closer. “Surely you don’t still think I’m up to something?”

My protest dies in my throat. Baz _has_ been nothing but helpful lately… He’s got a point. _Antagonizing you is as natural as breathing_ would not hold up in court. Oh, Merlin, I can see the snowflakes on his eyelashes from here. Have they always been so long?

“Ahem.” I act quickly. “Maybe _I’m_ up to something?” And I lob a snowball at Baz’s chest.

Baz’s mouth drops open. “Crowley, you truly are an absolute nightmare.” The corner of his lip turns up and he grabs a handful of snow.

This means war.

Two minutes and many snowballs later, we are both out of breath and very much the worse for wear. By tacit agreement we’ve been sparring like Normals, though I think we both realize that I’m just as likely to melt the field if my Magick gets involved.

“Is that the worst you can do?” I manage to dodge this one, though the next incoming ball makes a snow cone of my bangs. I shake my curls and prep my next ammunition.

“Boys?” A shadow approaches our spot near the lake – a professor. This is it. This is the day I get chewed out for skipping class. I dread telling the Colonel that I traded my education for a snowball fight.

Oh, it’s just Professor Elric. This could go either way. Baz and I dust ourselves off as he greets us.

“Everything good out here?” Merlin, he’s short for a, what, twenty-eight-year old? But the professor’s eyes fill with mirth. We are clearly standing in a snowy battleground.

I look down at the snowball in my hand and make up my mind. It arcs through the air and splats on Professor Elric as Baz gapes beside me.

The professor’s teeth bare into a grin as he pulls out his wand. I don’t regret anything, not exactly, but this was a horrible mistake of a different kind.

“ **Let it snow!** ” He crows, and a crowd of small snowballs rise from the ground and launch themselves at us. He conveniently hasn’t taught us that one in Magick Words. A couple of the snowballs hit their mark, splatting my cheek with bitter cold, but I shake off the surprise. Placated that we’re not getting expelled or something, Baz and I duck and scramble to find more snow.

“Brother!”

Two more interlopers arrive from the other direction. Alphonse Elric is here for a month or so to help Ebb with the goats, and apparently they heard the commotion. They take one look and grab their own snow.

“No fair!” Professor Elric pulls a face. “ **The weather outside is frightful!** ” The top layer of snow around him drifts up and gusts toward us.

Alphonse Elric claps his hands together and transmutes a shallow, snowy wall. Cool.

Mayhem ensues, featuring Normal snowballs, cold alchemic blasts and Magick. We duck behind the fort as needed. At one point, Baz looks like he’s about to be collateral damage of a flying icicle, so I listen to my instinct and dive.

“ – Snow!” We land on the cold ground with a soft thud.

My nemesis blinks up at me, and I’m struck by the strangest urge to kiss him.

Maybe I’m concussed? If so, he must be too, because for once he doesn’t look wary. His eyes are wide with what I figure is surprise.

I mumble out an apology for the whole tackling-him-to-the-ground-thing and he thanks me for the saving-him-from-impalement thing. I scramble to my feet and offer help, and his hand is cold.

Still a little dazed, I start to gather another snowball.

I hear a finger snap from the castle entrance and the wall melts. Oh shit.

The Colonel – my guardian Roy – walks over and quirks an eyebrow. “I heard there were a couple of students missing from class, and my 4pm meeting never arrived.” He looks pointedly at the snow-laden blonde.

“Physical education elective?” offers Professor Elric.

Baz snorts and then straightens up somberly, remembering himself.

Thank Merlin, Roy surveys the scene and a smile slips through. “All right, I didn’t see anything. Don’t make it a habit.” Ed moves, almost imperceptibly, and Roy’s alchemic glove is raised again in threat. “Don’t you dare, Ed. I have another meeting in five and trust me, I do not pull off the snow-swept look as well as you.”

Professor Elric looks at him innocently. Apparently, Alphonse and Ebb find this whole situation hilarious. They launch into a spirited retelling of the fight to Roy.

Once more spared from scolding, I chance a glance back at Baz. He’s also breathing heavily, and his cheeks are slightly less pale than usual. His long hair is askew. I can only imagine I also look like I’ve been running around for half an hour.

He catches me looking.

“Time to head back?” I mouth, and he nods.

I clamour to my feet. “We’ve conveniently just remembered that we have class soon, or, uh, now. And warming up is good for health,” I add. Subtlety is just not my thing.

“Thank you for being excellent teammates,” says Baz, “and worthy opponents.” I’m pretty sure that’s directed at me and Professor Elric. I’m not sure what my face looks like.

“Bye, kids,” says Al. (We’re not _that_ much younger than him, come on). The others join him in waving us off.

Baz and I make it back to the castle, dripping and shivering. Despite all that, I still feel strangely warm inside.

“Rematch, next snowfall?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m still new to writing fanfic; feedback is welcome.
> 
> If you enjoyed this crossover AU, consider subscribing to the series. The longer FMA/Carry On crossover will start December 20th; it features (very post-canon) Ed/Roy, in case that is or isn't your jam. Let me know if there are any other one-shots you’d like to see in this ’verse. :)


End file.
